Once Upon a Time Machine 2-3: Sleeping Beauty
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit Princess Aurora, but come under attack by Maleficent. They try to flee, but find more monsters. Meanwhile, The Dark One and The Master go to war over some very powerful magic.
1. Aurora

_I do not own Doctor Who or Once Upon a Time. Only this story. I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Aurora

"Remember when we went to Neverland?" The tenth Doctor asked Rose Tyler as she walked into the TARDIS console room.

"Yes." Rose replied. "It was terrible. It turns out Peter Pan is evil and a Dalek almost destroyed us."

"It got me thinking." The Doctor said. "If Neverland and Peter Pan are real, then what other people and worlds are real as well?"

"I take it that means we'll be going to one of them today." Rose said. "What if it ends up being totally different than what we thought?"

"Then it's more fun." The Doctor replied.

Rose gave him a smile. "So where are we going?"

"A land called the Enchanted Forest." The Doctor said. "Most of the fairy tales we know and love seem to live there."

"Are we looking for a specific one?" Rose asked.

"No." The Doctor said. "It's going to be random."

The Doctor then flipped a switch on the console. Then, the TARDIS made its unique wheezing sound, signifying that it had landed somewhere.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

Suddenly, they heard a feminine scream coming from outside. The Doctor did not wait to answer Rose's question. He raced past her and opened the door. He found that the TARDIS had landed in a fancy bedroom near the bed. By the door, a woman in a purple dress and brown hair stood in shock. She had clearly made the scream, most likely because she saw the TARDIS materialize in her bedroom and it frightened her.

"Hello." The Doctor said.

"Who are you?" The woman asked authoritatively.

"I'm the Doctor." He replied. "Sorry. I didn't mean to barge into your room like this. It was honestly an accident. I shouldn't have had the settings on random."

Then, Rose exited the TARDIS.

"Hello." She said. "I'm Rose Tyler."

"What are you two doing here?" The woman asked. "Are you magical?"

"No." The Doctor said. "It's all science. We travel in this box from place to place and we've accidentally ended up here. That's all. We don't mean any trouble."

"What's your name?" Rose asked the woman.

"You do not know me?" She asked. "You must be from far away. I am Aurora."

"Shut up." Rose said in shock. "As in Princess Aurora?"

"Yes." She replied.

"As in Prince Phillip and Maleficent?" Rose continued to ask.

"Don't mention that name." Aurora said. "Maleficent has done no good to my family. She recently put me in a sleeping curse. If not for Phillip, I'd probably still be asleep."

"He woke you up with true love's kiss?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Aurora replied.

"That's so beautiful." Rose said.

Suddenly, they all heard an explosion coming from the base of the castle. The three of them rushed to the window of the bedroom, which was at the castle's highest point, and looked down. They saw a giant dragon breathing fire and breaking down the castle gates. Then, the large animal was consumed by magic smoke and took the form of a woman in a black dress, holding a magic staff, and wearing black dragon horns on her head.

"It's Maleficent." Aurora said. "She must be looking for revenge. Again."

They saw Maleficent walk right through the now destroyed front door and right into the castle.

"She'll be here any second." The Doctor said.

Suddenly, the lightbulb on top of the TARDIS started to flicker and it started to make its signature wheezing sound.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled. "What's happening?"

"It's a program that I'm playing with." The Doctor said. "I reprogrammed the TARDIS to disappear when it senses danger. I wanted to make sure it didn't end up in the wrong hands."

"Well it's going to leave us here!" Rose shouted.

"Everybody inside!" The Doctor yelled as he ran to the TARDIS, opened the door as it started to fade and ran inside.

Aurora followed the Doctor and made it into the TARDIS. However, as Rose tried to get inside, the door slammed shut and within a few seconds, the TARDIS disappeared, leaving Rose trapped in the Enchanted Forest.

"Who are you?" Maleficent asked as she entered the bedroom. "Where is Aurora?"

"She's gone." Rose said. "You'll never find her."

"I don't play around." Maleficent said. "Tell me where she is. Now."

"I don't know." Rose said. "All I know is that she's gone."

"The Doctor took her didn't he?" Maleficent asked.

"What?" Rose asked.

"The Doctor." Maleficent said. "I'm not deaf. I heard the TARDIS. I just didn't think he'd ever come back here."

Rose was surprised. The Doctor had told her that he'd never been to the Enchanted Forest before.

"What did he do before?" Rose asked.

"He and his companion got tangled up in my plans with the Evil Queen and Snow White." Maleficent said.

"What companion?" Rose asked.

"Her name was Donna." Maleficent said.

Rose had never heard the Doctor mention that name before. She figured Donna must be another woman from the Doctor's past like Sarah Jane Smith.

"Well they're not here and I don't know where they are." Rose said.

"What's your name?" Maleficent asked.

"Rose Tyler." She said.

"Well Rose Tyler," Maleficent said, "you clearly care for the Doctor. That means he clearly cares about you. If he cares about you he'll come back. And when he comes back he'll bring Aurora with him."

Maleficent then waved her arm, consuming herself and Rose in magic smoke and disappearing.

* * *

3 hours later...

Prince Phillip sat at a table in a pub with Robin Hood, a renowned thief.

"She's gone." Phillip said. "I was on a hunting trip. When I returned to the castle. The guards told me that Maleficent attacked and that now Aurora is missing. I've heard you broke into the Forbidden Fortress before. I'm requesting your help to do it again. I'll pay you any amount of money. I just need to get my love back."

"Good sir Prince." Robin Hood said. "In the name of love, I will do it for free. I'll gather my men. We should be ready to leave in about an hour."

"Thank you." Phillip said.

"As I said, I do not require your thanks." Robin said.

Robin then exited the pub to assemble his merry men. Prince Phillip walked outside and looked at the blue sky.

"Aurora." He whispered. "I'm coming for you."

Phillip did not know that Aurora was not at the Forbidden Fortress. Instead, she was in the TARDIS with the Doctor, hurdling towards an alien world.


	2. The Blue Dragon

Chapter 2: The Blue Dragon

It was almost sunset. The Dark One was running out of time. Rumplestiltskin had recently found the Red Diamond amongst his trove of magical treasures. The Red Diamond is a small, red gem and is one of the most powerful magical objects in the universe. It has the power to destroy an entire planet. It is dangerous and unstable magic. Therefore he was happy to have it. However, the Red Diamond has a twin, a blue gem called the Blue Diamond which is equally powerful and dangerous. Rumplestiltskin schemed to have both diamonds in his possession. Then, he could do anything, including finding lost his son Baelfire. Rumple had tracked the gem down to a small island in the ocean east of the Enchanted Forest. It was hidden in a cave by the Sorcerer Merlin and is protected by a large, blue dragon. The dragon is magical and is strongest at night. The Dark One had the best chance of getting the diamond before sunset.

A cloud of magic smoke appeared on the beach of the island, revealing the Dark One. Straight in front of him, amidst trees and other foliage, was the large, cave where the Blue Diamond was hidden. Rumple did not bring the Red Diamond with him. Although it would increase his chances of getting the blue one, it was also unstable. He'd never used it before. He knew very well that all magic comes with a price and that magic on that huge a scale must have an equally huge price. So, he refrained from bringing it.

Rumple entered the cave cautiously. He continued to move slowly so as not to alert the dragon that he had entered, but he still knew that he had to move fast. If the sun set before Rumple got the diamond, the dragon would be unstoppable. After a few minutes of wandering through the caves, he finally found what he was looking for. The Blue Diamond was on the ground a few feet away from him. However, a large, sleeping blue dragon lay behind the diamond. The Dark One would have to be quick and quiet to avoid waking the beast.

He tiptoed without making a sound until the Blue Diamond was at his feet and the head of the sleeping dragon was only a few feet away. Rumple bent down and picked up the magical jewel. He held it in his hand, marveling at its beauty and power. He had not woke the beast. Rumple then turned around and started to walk away. He didn't get far before the dragon awoke and rose. Rumple turned around and looked up to see that the dragon was now fully awake and preparing to launch fire at him. So, the Dark One decided to use the diamond, since he was now eager to try it out. He closed his eyes. Rumple could feel the diamond's power flowing through him. When he opened his eyes again, they were glowing bright blue. Rumple then extended the diamond towards the dragon. Then, a powerful bolt of blue lightening shot out of the diamond and hit the dragon. The large beast then collapsed and disappeared in a large cloud of magic smoke.

Satisfied, the Dark One continued to walk back through the cave towards the small beach, as he carried the Blue Diamond in his hand. When he reached the entrance to the cave, Rumple was surprised to see a Cyberman standing at the other side of the beach next to the water under the now night sky. He knew very well what Cybermen were, having spent an extensive amount of time with Missy many years ago. He wondered if this was a rogue Cyberman or one of Missy's henchman.

"You have the Blue Diamond." The Cyberman said. "My Mistress requires the Blue Diamond."

"It's mine." Rumple said. "When something's mine, I keep it and no one dares steal it from me. Tell that to your mistress. Actually no. You won't get the chance."

Rumple then extended the Blue Diamond towards the Cyberman. He closed his eyes and once again, they started to glow when he opened them. Just as before, a blue lighting bolt shot out of the blue diamond and hit the Cyberman, causing it to be destroyed in a violent explosion. Rumplestiltskin then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke.

* * *

Missy watched all of this from her office at 3W.

"Don't be stupid Rumple. I'm going to get that weapon." She said with a smile. "You want a war Dark One? Well now you've got one."


	3. The Snow Dragon

Chapter 3: The Snow Dragon

"What is this place?" Princess Aurora asked as she walked around the TARDIS.

"This is my magic box." The Doctor said. "It's bigger in the inside and can travel anywhere."

"What about my castle?" Aurora said. "Maleficent just attacked and now I'm not there. What if she's conquered my kingdom."

"We have to land first." The Doctor said. "I installed a program for the TARDIS to automatically fly away when it senses danger. Maleficent is as dangerous as they come. Once we land, I can stop that program and we'll go back to your kingdom."

It was now that the Doctor realized Rose Tyler was not in the TARDIS. She must not have been able to get inside before the TARDIS disappeared, meaning that she was trapped in the Enchanted Forest with Maleficent.

"Where is the box going to land?" Aurora asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said.

"You say it can go anywhere." Aurora said. "Even other worlds?"

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"So we can really be going anywhere." Aurora said. "That's exciting."

"You get used to it." The Doctor said.

The TARDIS finally landed. Neither the Doctor nor Aurora knew where.

"Can we go outside?" Aurora asked.

"Why don't you let me just recalibrate the TARDIS and we'll be on our way? It should only take a few seconds." The Doctor said.

"I want to go back home," Aurora said, "but when am I going to have this opportunity again?"

"Fine." The Doctor said. "But very quickly. We need to get back to the Enchanted Forest."

"I know." Aurora said. "I just want to see what's out there."

* * *

The Doctor and Aurora walked out of the TARDIS and into a spaceship. However, this was no ordinary spaceship. First of all, they had landed inside the cockpit, a small room at the front of the ship where there were two pilot seats. The Doctor looked out the window and saw that they were not in space. All he could see was ice and snow. He saw no people or aliens outside. It was only snow and ice. Evidently, the ship was parked on an ice planet. There were no lights on in the cockpit and the TARDIS had landed in front of the door leading to the rest of the ship. This was the only room they could be in. No exploring, which was what the Doctor wanted anyway.

"What is all this?" Aurora asked.

"Think of it as a ship that can travel through the sky." The Doctor said. "This is where they drive the ship. It looks like they've parked it on a world made of ice."

"How can such a place exist?" Aurora asked. "This must just be winter."

"It's probably like this all year round." The Doctor said.

The Doctor and Aurora then noticed that there was a human body in the pilot seat to the left. The right one was empty. They could see it moving. Clearly the man in the chair was alive, but most likely sleeping. The Doctor found it odd that the noise of the TARDIS did not wake him. The Doctor put his hand on the man's shoulder. The man was about forty years old with red hair. He awoke when the Doctor touched him.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The Time Lord said. "This is Aurora."

"Hello." The Princess said.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Jacob." The man said. "Have you come to rescue me?"

"Rescue you?" Aurora asked. "What's wrong?"

"You don't know?" Jacob asked. "Who sent you?"

"No one." The Doctor said. "We just stumbled upon your ship. What happened?"

"The other pilot and I were delivering some cargo across the universe. Our ship malfunctioned and we crash landed here." Jacob said. "That was two days ago."

"Where's the other pilot now?" Aurora asked.

"There's a monster out there." Jacob said. "It got into the cargo hold. The other guy, Jeff was his name. Jeff went to check it out. I heard a lot of screaming. I'm pretty sure the creature broke in here ate him. I've been stuck in this room the last few days. I'm too scared to leave."

"Do you have any idea what sort of creature we're dealing with here?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Jacob replied.

"Doctor." Aurora said. "Look outside."

The three of them looked out the window and saw something move amongst the ice.

"I can't see what it is." Jacob said.

"It's camouflage." The Doctor said. "It's blending into its surroundings. We're not supposed to see it."

"Animals use camouflage when they're hunting or hiding." Aurora said.

"I doubt that thing is hiding." Jacob said.

Whatever it was, they saw the creature moving closer through the ice and snow. As it got closer, the three of them were able to make out its shape. It was a dragon. It had no arms, legs, or wings. This white dragon slithered along the ice until its massive head was a few feet away from the spaceship.

"Doctor." Aurora said, sounding very afraid. "What do we do?"

The beast the opened its mouth. The Doctor, Aurora, and Jacob could all see the dragon's teeth. Each tooth was about six feet tall and clearly very sharp. The dragon then let out a loud roar. It's roar cracked the glass. As the beast kept shouting, the glass kept breaking until it shattered completely. The three of them felt the intense wind the dragon was creating with its roar. Then, the dragon stared at them with red, hungry eyes.

"It's going to eat us!" Jacob cried.

The Doctor tried to think of what to do. The TARDIS was right behind them, but the dragon was so close. He didn't think all three of them would be fast enough to make it inside the time machine without being eaten. The dragon sniffed the three people and the grew even hungrier.


	4. The Forbidden Fortress

Chapter 4: The Forbidden Fortress

Enchanted Forest

Prince Phillip, Robin Hood, and the Merry Men waited until it was night. They planned to sneak into the Forbidden Fortress, home of the evil witch Maleficent, and rescue Princess Aurora, who was taken earlier that day. Phillip convinced Robin Hood and his crew to join him on this mission. Robin's wife Marian stayed behind to watch their infant son Roland. They hoped that at night, Maleficent would be sleeping and they would have an easier time getting in and out without her noticing. Now, after walking through the dark forest, they were at the front door of the massive castle.

"How do we get in?" Phillip asked.

"All the windows are too high for us to climb into them." Robin said. "We'll have to go in the old fashion way."

Robin Hood then pressed his hand on the door and pushed it open, just enough for a single body to enter. All the men were surprised that Maleficent would leave her door unlocked, except Phillip. He knew that she was so powerful and that people feared her so much, that no one would dare come to her home. Yet his true love's life was at stake. So, Phillip would do it anyway. One by one, each man crept through the door and into a dark hallway, lit by dim candles and the moonlight coming in from windows.

"What happened the last time you broke in here?" Phillip said.

"We stole what we needed to at night and then we left." Robin said.

"Did she catch you?" Phillip asked.

"No," Robin replied, "but one of my Merry Men at the time, Will Scarlet, took something from her that she treasured. She used her magic to find us and threaten us. Then, Will disappeared."

"Why would he do that?" Phillip asked.

"Why does anyone do anything?" Robin asked sarcastically. "For a woman."

"I can relate." Phillip asked. "That's the reason I asked you to come here with me."

"She realized after Will left that he took her object with him. So she left us alone." Robin said. "Let's move."

The group of men walked quietly through the halls of the castle and found nothing. They thought perhaps Aurora must be at the top of the castle. They decided to go up there. However, they hadn't seen Maleficent either. There was a chance they would find the dark sorceress up there instead of the fair princess, but Phillip decided it was worth the risk. They started climbing the long flight of stairs up to the top room. On the way, Robin Hood noticed something inside of the wall. There was a space cut out for a window. However, there was no window. Instead, sitting on a red pillow, was a blue, glass eyeball.

"What is that?" Phillip asked.

"Powerful magic." Robin said. "It's the Eye of Life, one of the three eyes of the mystic fates. It has incredible power. I read about it in a book once. It was once in the possession of the Evil Queen. Rumor has it she traded the Eye to Maleficent for Snow White. Now Maleficent apparently keeps it here. No one so evil should have so much power."

Robin Hood then grabbed the Eye and held it in his hand. They then continued their climb up the long staircase. Eventually after what felt like forever, they came to a door, behind which was the room at the top of the castle. Phillip knew that behind this door was either his wife Aurora, or his worst enemy Maleficent. However, if it was Maleficent, they now had a powerful magical object, the Eye of Life, and could fight her. Phillip pushed open the door and was surprised by what he saw. This was a bedroom and there was a woman asleep in the bed. However, it was not Aurora or Maleficent. She had blonde hair and a beautiful face. Unbeknownst to them, Aurora was fighting for her wife with the Doctor against a dragon on a different planet and the woman in the bed was the Doctor's companion, Rose Tyler.


	5. Missy Returns

Chapter 5: Missy Returns

Enchanted Forest

Rumplestiltskin sat in the dining room of his magical castle spinning straw into gold. He had recently acquired the Blue Diamond from a magic dragon. With such powerful magic, he would finally be able to find his lost son Baelfire. Now, he hid the diamond away where no one would find it. He had to make a plan for when he found Baelfire. The Dark One knew that his best thoughts came to him while he was spinning. So that's what he did. He was both nervous and excited about the new possibilities that he was thinking of. Suddenly, a bright blue light flashed briefly at the doorway at the other side of the room. Then, Missy appeared. The Dark One and Missy have a complicated history. Missy has always had plans for the Dark One. So, she found him before his transformation and befriended him. Then, she started taking him to her office at 3W and running tests on him against his will. He only agreed to it because Missy was using her alien technology to protect Baelfire from the Ogres and other dangers of the forest. Rumple told her to leave them alone, once he grew powerful enough to protect Bae himself. Missy has always been obsessed with power. She tried on multiple occasions to use the Rumple in order to steal the Eye of Life, first from the Snow Queen and then from the Evil Queen. Yesterday, she sent one of her Cybermen to attack the Dark One and steal the Blue Diamond. Rumple destroyed the Cyberman and retreated back to his castle with the Blue Diamond. Now, Missy had reappeared, to take the diamond herself.

"You broke one of my babies." Missy said as she started to walk across the room, towards Rumplestiltskin, who stood up from his spinning to wait for her.

"When will you learn to leave me alone?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"When will you learn to listen to me?" Missy asked. "Oh wait I know. I know the future. I know exactly when you will."

"Enough of your stupid prophecies." Rumple said. "I can see the future as well and I have yet to see a day when I will work with you."

"Your view of the future is limited." Missy said as she stopped walking, now about two feet away from the Dark One. "I have all of time and space at my fingertips. I know things you will never be able to comprehend. That's why I need the Blue Diamond."

"No." Rumple said. "Now get out."

"Oh come on." Missy said. "You already have the Red Diamond. They're both equally powerful. No one person needs all that power. That's what drove your son away in the first place. Let me have the blue one and you can keep the red one."

"Don't you dare talk about my son after all you put him through." Rumple said.

"You're one to talk." Missy said. "I didn't send him to another world."

"You're not very smart." Rumple said. "Few would even dare to push my buttons like that. I'll just have to show you why it's a bad idea!"

"I didn't come to fight. I came to talk." Missy said. "But if you insist on keeping the diamond for yourself. Then I will fight you."

"Bring everything you've got." Rumple said. "I have the two most powerful objects in the universe."

"And I have a never ending army." Missy said. "The dead far outnumber the living and people die every day. My army will only keep growing."

"I kill them all myself." Rumple said.

"How pathetically optimistic." Missy said.

She then turned around and started walking back to the door. As she walked, Rumplestiltskin conjured a magic fireball on his palm and threw it at the Time Lady. Missy pressed a button on the vortex manipulator she was wearing and disappeared in a bright blue flash of light before the fireball could hit her. The fireball then hit the wall at the other end of the room, causing it to combust. Now angrier than ever before, Rumplestiltskin used his magic to put out the flames.

* * *

Missy reappeared inside her white office at 3W. She pressed a button on her vortex manipulator, that she converted to also be a communicator, and lifted it up to her face.

"Seb." She said into it.

"Yes mam?" Seb, her assistant, replied.

"Prepare the Cybermen." Missy said. "We're going to take the Blue Diamond from Rumplestiltskin."


	6. The Snow Dragon part 2

Chapter 6: The Snow Dragon part 2

Ice Planet

The Doctor, Princess Aurora, and Jacob stood paralyzed in the cockpit of Jacob's crashed spaceship. A giant dragon had broken the glass and was staring hungrily at them. The TARDIS was literally right behind them. However, if they moved, the beast would surely attack and there would be no chance that they all would escape. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the dragon. He then pressed the button, activating the device. Then, the dragon roared again. It did not like the sonic technology. It moved back away from the cockpit and turned around. Then, it raised its long tail, which had a small stinger on the other end of it.

"Go!" The Doctor yelled.

The Time Lord then turned around and ran into the TARDIS. Jacob got up and ran inside as well. Aurora was about to enter, but the dragon lunged its tail into the cockpit. Aurora opened the TARDIS door, but the dragon's stinger gently grazed her arm and drew blood. She ran inside and shut the door.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked Aurora, not being completely phased by the "bigger on the inside" concept of the TARDIS.

"It hit me." Aurora said. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." The Doctor said. "That dragon is poisonous. If it drew blood, then the poison is already in your system."

"So what do I do?" Aurora asked.

"Just relax." The Doctor said. "I going to take the TARDIS someplace where you can get help. Then we'll go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"What about me?" Jacob asked.

"I'll take you home after we get Aurora help." The Doctor said. "Then, we go back to the Enchanted Forest."

Suddenly, the TARDIS started to shake.

"What's happening?" Aurora asked.

* * *

The dragon was angry and refused to quit attacking. It used its tail to bang into the ship, causing the TARDIS to shake. After all, it was hungry and determined to eat.

* * *

"The dragon isn't done with us." The Doctor said.

Suddenly, the TARDIS started to dematerialize.

"No!" The Doctor yelled.

"We're leaving." Aurora said. "Isn't that good?"

"The TARDIS is leaving because it senses danger." The Doctor said. "I haven't been able to recalibrate the settings yet. I don't know where we'll end up."

"What kind of crazy machine is this?" Jacob said, suddenly realizing that he was in a huge box that could travel through space.

"Let's just hope we end up somewhere that can help you, Aurora." The Doctor said. "That poison works fast."


	7. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 7: Sleeping Beauty

Enchanted Forest

"Who is she?" Robin Hood asked.

He, the Merry Men, and Prince Phillip had just climbed to the highest room of Maleficent's castle at night, searching for Aurora, but instead found Rose Tyler asleep on a bed.

"I don't know." Prince Phillip replied.

"Let's move on." Robin said.

"No." Phillip said. "She might know about Aurora."

Phillip then went over to the bed and gently shook Rose, but she did not awaken.

"The longer we stay here, the more likely Maleficent will wake up and attack us." Robin said.

"I've seen this before." Phillip said. "This woman was put under a sleeping curse. The same as Aurora and her mother."

"So?" Robin Hood asked. "Only true love's kiss can break a sleeping curse. None of us even know who she is. We have to go and find Aurora."

"We can't just leave her." Phillip said. "Perhaps she does know about Aurora and that's why Maleficent put her in a sleeping curse."

"We don't have time for this." Robin said.

"We're not leaving her to be Maleficent's prisoner." Phillip said.

"Fine." Robin said.

Robin Hood then instructed little John, who was in fact very large, to pick the sleeping blonde woman up from the bed and carry her. John did as he was told and held Rose Tyler in his arms.

"We've looked through the whole castle and Aurora isn't here." Phillip said. "This woman was not only here, but put in a sleeping curse. We should leave the castle and figure out a way to wake her up. Then she can tell us what happened to Aurora."

"Alright." Robin said. "Perhaps we can ask the Blue Fairy."

Prince Phillip, Robin Hood, Little John and Rose Tyler, and the rest of the Merry Men then descended the steps quietly back to the ground floor of the castle. Robin Hood was still holding the Eye of Life, a powerful object that he didn't want Maleficent to have, due to its destructive and magical capabilities. They walked through the halls of the dark, quiet castle until they came back to the front door. They then walked back outside and disappeared into the midnight forest. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by Maleficent.

* * *

In her bedroom chambers, the evil sorceress Maleficent was awake. She knew that people had invaded her home, but she did not attack. She wanted to know what they were looking for. So she used the magic water in her cauldron to spy on them, the same way that the Evil Queen spies on people with her magic mirror. She discovered that they were looking for Aurora and thought that Rose Tyler might hold the answers. Maleficent thought the same thing, which is why she took her in the first place. However, she also noticed that Robin Hood had stolen the Eye of Life, an object she spent years trying to acquire. She couldn't let them get away with it. Maleficent then planned to meet them in the forest and kill them.


	8. New New York

Chapter 8: New New York

"What's going to happen to me?" Aurora asked as the TARDIS raced through the time vortex to an unknown location. Aurora had been poisoned by a dragon on the previous world they visited after rescuing a spaceship pilot, Jacob.

"The poison will spread through your body and you'll die, unless we can get you serious help." The Doctor said.

"From where?" Jacob asked. "No hospital in this century has a cure for that poison."

"Exactly." The Doctor said. "No hospital in this century. There's only one place that can help her. I've been there once before with Rose. The TARDIS is telepathic and can reach into people's minds. I hope it's going where I want."

"Doctor," Aurora said, "if I don't make it, promise me you'll destroy Maleficent."

"Don't talk like that." The Doctor said.

"I'm serious." Aurora said. "This wouldn't have happened if she didn't attack my castle. Promise me."

"I can't promise that." The Doctor said. "Don't give up hope. You can still make it out of this."

"Doctor..." Aurora began to say before she became faint and passed out onto the floor.

* * *

The TARDIS landed on a hill with green grass. The Doctor opened the doors and was happy to see where his blue box had ended up. The TARDIS had returned to New New York City on the planet of New Earth five billion years in the future. When the Doctor first came here with Rose Tyler, they spent most of their time in a hospital. Despite unethical things being done at the hospital, it was easily the best one in the universe. If anyone could save Aurora, it was the doctors at this hospital. Jacob came outside as well, carrying the unconscious princess in his arms.

"Follow me." The Doctor said. "We have to hurry."

* * *

The Doctor and Jacob rushed Aurora to the hospital, where she was able to receive emergency care. She now lay asleep in her hospital bed recovering, while the Doctor and Jacob stayed in her room and looked out the window at the beautiful city across the water.

"So we're really in the year five billion and twenty three?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yes." The Doctor said. "We can't stay long. As soon as Aurora wakes up, we're leaving. I'll drop you back on Earth and then she and I have to go back to the Enchanted Forest. My friend is back there with an evil witch."

"The Enchanted Forest?" Jacob repeated. "I've never heard of it."

"It's a place where fairy tales are real." The Doctor said.

"So Aurora is really Princess Aurora? As in sleeping beauty?" Jacob asked skeptically.

"Ya." The Doctor said. "I had a hard time believing it too before I met Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Captain Hook in Neverland."

"You're kidding." Jacob said.

"I wish I were." The Doctor said.

"You said your friend was trapped with an evil witch. Who is it?" Jacob asked.

"Maleficent." The Doctor said. "I watched her burn Aurora's castle doors down. We hopped in the TARDIS. It sensed danger and brought us to your ship on the ice world. Rose got left behind."

"Rose?" Jacob asked.

"My friend." The Doctor said. "The one with Maleficent."

Suddenly, Aurora began to wake up. The Doctor and Jacob rushed to her side.

"What happened?" Aurora asked.

"We're at a hospital in the future." The Doctor said. "And on another planet. The doctors cured you of the dragon's poison."

"Can we leave now?" Aurora asked. "I thank you for saving my life, but we must get back home to stop Maleficent."

"I couldn't agree more." The Doctor said.

As Aurora regained her strength, the Doctor and Jacob helped her out of the hospital and back to the TARDIS. The Doctor spent the next few minutes fixing the TARDIS so that it would not disappear again whenever it sensed danger. It was a nice thought, but the Doctor now realized that it was too inconvenient. Then, he took the TARDIS to Earth in the twenty fifth century, where Jacob lived. Then, the Doctor and Aurora set out to the Enchanted Forest to rescue Rose Tyler from Maleficent.


	9. The Blue Diamond

Chapter 9: The Blue Diamond

Enchanted Forest

Rumplestiltskin was eating breakfast at his long table in the dining room. Last night, he was visited by Missy who was determined to take the Blue Diamond, an extremely powerful object, from him. She would not tell him why. However, the Dark One had his own plans for the diamond. He also owned its twin, the Red Diamond. With both of them combined, he would finally have enough power to travel across worlds and find his son Baelfire. He refused to give Missy the diamond, even though she threatened to unleash her Cyberman army on him. Rumple wouldn't let anything keep him from his son any longer. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like thunder coming from outside. It was a bright, sunny morning. So, it could not possibly have been thunder. So, Rumple went to the large windows to see what was happening outside. He soon found that Missy's threat was not an empty one. An army of Cybermen was marching towards his palace. Their steps were so in-sync and there were so many of them that they grew louder the closer they got to the palace. Rumple estimated that they would arrive at his front door in two minutes. He then thought about what Missy said earlier. She warned him that he could fight, but her army was literally endless. The dead far outnumber the living. So, he decided to take the Blue Diamond and hide it where no one would find it, not even him. He opened his hand. Using magic, he was able to make the Blue Diamond appear in his hand. Then, he summoned the Dark One's dagger in the other hand. Suddenly there was a bright flash of blue light at the other end of the room. When the light was gone, Missy was standing there. She had teleported into the room.

"I hate you!" Rumplestiltskin said to her. "Why won't you let me be happy?"

"All I want is your happiness." Missy said. "But not if it means I don't get what I want."

"You sound like a child." He said.

"Perhaps," Missy said, "but I have an army that even you can't destroy. So just hand the diamond over and I'll be on my way.

"No." Rumple said. "I'm getting rid of it. I'm going to send it some place even you can never get to."

"Another world?" Missy said. "Do you honestly think that will stop me? I have power over all of time and space remember?"

"I do." Rumple said. "That's why I'm not sending it to another world. Im sending it to another universe."

Rumplestiltskin then threw the Blue Diamond up into the air. He then quickly aimed the dagger at it. Then, a purple energy beam shot out of the dagger and hit the diamond while it levitated in the air.

"No!" Missy shouted.

Suddenly, the Blue Diamond started to glow a blinding white light. Missy and the Dark One closed their eyes and looked away. After a few moments, the light was gone and so was the diamond.

"Now get out of my house." Rumple said.

"You fool!" Missy said. "Do you know what I could've done with that?"

"Do you know what I could've done!" Rumple shouted. "I could see my son again!"

"I could destroy you." Missy said. "My army is right outside. They're waiting for my signal. One word from me and you're dead."

"So what's stopping you?" Rumple asked.

"The future." Missy said. "As I've said time and time again, I'll need you one day when you finally see things my way. I'll leave you alone for awhile and I'll take my army with me, but just remember, you will never be rid of me."

A bright light consumed Missy and then she was gone. She teleported away. Rumple looked outside and saw that all the Cybermen were gone. Missy must have teleported them away as well. Rumple then started to cry. He was so close to finding Baelfire. Now he would have to go back to his original plan of getting The Evil Queen to cast the Dark Curse, which he knew would be many years from now.


	10. Magic vs Science

Chapter 10: Magic vs Science

Enchanted Forest

It was now morning. Robin Hood, The Merry Men, and Prince Phillip had camped out in the forest after they invaded Maleficent's castle and stole the Eye of Life, a powerful magical object, and a sleep cursed Rose Tyler. Now that it was morning and the men had rested, they hoped to awaken the blonde woman they found last night and ask her what happened to Princess Aurora. Unfortunately, the only way to break a sleeping curse was with true love's kiss and none of these men had even seen Rose before last night. Besides, Robin was already in love with (and had a son with) Marian and Phillip was in love with Aurora. Suddenly, a cloud of magic smoke appeared, revealing the witch Maleficent.

"You boys stole from me, again." She said. "Now you need to pay."

"What have you done with Aurora?" Phillip asked as he drew out his sword.

"Nothing," Maleficent said, "but not for lack of trying."

"Then where is she?" Robin Hood asked as aimed his bow and arrow at Maleficent.

"Ask the Doctor." Maleficent said.

"What?" Phillip asked. "He's just a story. A fairy tale."

"Fairy tales are real." Maleficent said. "That woman you took is Rose Tyler. She's his companion. If anyone knows where the Doctor is, it's her."

"Then why did you put her in a sleeping curse?" Phillip asked.

"That guarantees the Doctor will return to save her and I'll be ready for him." Maleficent said. "First, I need you to give me the Eye of Life."

Robin kept the eye in his pocket.

"No." Robin said. "Leave now while you still have the chance."

Maleficent chuckled.

"You can't stop me." Maleficent said.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind followed by a loud wheezing type sound. Maleficent recognized it as the sound of the Doctor's TARDIS. The evil witch watched as the TARDIS started to materialize behind the group of confused Merry Men.

"The magic blue box." Phillip said. "The stories are true."

After the box had finished forming, the Doctor stepped out, holding his sonic screwdriver. He walked casually through the astounded Merry Men, noticing that Rose was unconscious on the floor. He soon made his way to the front of the crowd to look at Maleficent.

"Maleficent, I presume." The Doctor said.

"Doctor." Maleficent said.

"The TARDIS showed me an army of Cybermen near the Dark One's palace momentarily. Then it disappeared. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that. Would you?"

"No." Maleficent said. "Where's Aurora?"

"What have you done to Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"Sleeping curse." Maleficent said. "You can only wake her up with true love's kiss."

"We'll see." The Doctor said.

"I answered your question. Now you answer mine." Maleficent said. "Where is Aurora?"

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at Maleficent.

"Leave and I won't have to use this." The Doctor said.

"Your silly toy doesn't threaten me." Maleficent said.

"It should." The Doctor said. "You've got the power of magic. I've got the power of science. The thing about magic and science is that they don't mix very well."

The Doctor then activated the sonic screwdriver. Then, Maleficent fainted.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"She fainted." The Doctor said. "She won't be down for long. Everyone get out of here."

The Merry Men started to depart. Then, the TARDIS door opened and Aurora stepped out, calling for Phillip. The prince spotted her and ran to her. They then hugged and kissed passionately. They then went inside the TARDIS. The Doctor went over to Rose and picked her up, holding her in his arms. He then rushed inside the TARDIS, followed by Robin Hood. Maleficent then started to awaken, but was angry to see the TARDIS vanishing before her with the Eye of Life and Princess Aurora inside.

"No!" Maleficent yelled.


	11. The Princess and The Rose

Chapter 11: The Princess and the Rose

The TARDIS flew through the time vortex, and was carrying many more passengers than usual. In addition to the Doctor and Rose Tyler, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip had run into the TARDIS to escape Maleficent and Robin Hood as well ran inside to escape the witch, while the rest of his Merry Men returned to their camp in the forest where they would reunite with Marian and Roland. Rose was lying on the floor under a magic sleeping curse.

"What is this place?" Robin Hood asked.

"It's the TARDIS." Aurora said. "This is the Doctor. He saved my life."

"Where did you go?" Phillip asked.

"We ended up first on another world made of ice and there was a dragon." Aurora said. "Then we came to a world called New New York. It was amazing."

"Promise you won't ever leave me again." Phillip said.

"I promise." Aurora said.

"Doctor." Robin said. "Maleficent says you know this woman. Are you her true love? Can you awaken her?"

"There's always another way." The Doctor said.

"I would like to present you with something." Robin Hood said as he took out a small blue glass eyeball, the Eye of Life, and gave it to the Doctor. "It's to say thank you for saving us all from Maleficent."

"This is the Eye of Life." The Doctor said. "It holds incredible magical power. How did you get this?"

"I stole it from Maleficent." Robin said. "Someone as evil as her does not need such power. I'd feel much better if you kept it."

"I got it!" The Doctor said. "We can use this to wake Rose!"

"Do you know how to use magic?" Aurora asked.

"I'm a Time Lord." The Doctor said. "I'll figure it out."

The Doctor then took the eye from Robin's hand and bent down by the sleeping Rose. The Doctor then held the eye over her face. Soon, Rose was surrounded by a blue aura. She practically glowed.

"It's beautiful." Aurora commented.

Suddenly, Rose woke up and the blue aura disappeared.

"Doctor?" Rose asked "You came back."

"Of course I did." The Doctor said.

"Maleficent..." Rose started to say.

"Is all taken care of." The Doctor said. "Don't worry about her anymore."

The Doctor helped Rose to her feet.

"What's that?" Rose asked, referring to the eye.

"Magic." The Doctor said. "We used it to save you. Now I'm going to take our fairytale friends back home."

* * *

The TARDIS appeared in the forest, a few feet from Marian, Roland, and the Merry Men. Robin Hood stepped out and greeted his family and friends. Before Marian could even ask him about the blue box, it was gone.

* * *

The TARDIS appeared in Aurora's bedroom, where it had originally arrived. The Doctor, Rose, Aurora, and Phillip all stepped out.

"Thank you again for saving my love." Phillip said to the Doctor.

"Thank you for getting Rose out of the Forbidden Fortress." The Doctor said.

"What will you do with the Eye of Life?" Aurora asked.

"I'm going to keep it." The Doctor said. "I want to make sure no one will ever get their hands on it."

* * *

From her office at 3W, Missy watched the Doctor and Rose talk to Phillip and Aurora. She noticed the Doctor holding the Eye of Life.

"Why don't you just take it from him now?" Seb, her assistant, asked.

"That would ruin the timeline." Missy said. "This Doctor hasn't been through that whole Harold Saxon business yet. He still thinks Gallifrey is lost. I can't just ruin everything now. That would spoil the fun. Now that I know he has it, the Eye of Life will be easier to take later."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose said their final goodbyes to Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora. Then they walked inside the TARDIS. The Prince and Princess watched with excitement as the magic blue box faded away from the Enchanted Forest off on its next adventure.

* * *

 _(to be continued in "Once Upon a Time Machine 2-4: The Poison Fairy", a Doctor Who and Once Upon a Time Crossover. The Evil Queen knows the Doctor has the Eye of Life and she'll do everything in her power to get it back. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.)_


End file.
